


Final Boss vs Wholesome Bitch

by bigsoup



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kinda, Sherlock is a softie, Spoilers, mild mild stuff, theory stuff mostly...., they constantly play mindgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup
Summary: SPOILERS:Following the 'Sherlock Holmes is an eldrich god' theoryWhen Sherlock is set upon destroying all servants and summoning magic, he must first abscond with Gudako (his very own master) to the voidUnfortunately, despite the severity of the situation she is still herself





	Final Boss vs Wholesome Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of:
> 
> https://gudaho.tumblr.com/post/182251300427/sherlock-when-its-revealed-hes-an-evil-eldrich

It was just Gudako and her servant- or the man who WAS her Servant- within a limitless empty void. In front of her, Gudako sees her life from an outside perspective, starting from the moment she stepped into Chaldea.

“You see, my dear, I hadn’t suspected you capable of anything until I met you in Camelot- at which point I traveled to the Domain to view past times records of your encounters. Did you know, that this is the furthest back in time your name goes? I could not find record of your existence past the point where you took up the identity of Fujimaru Ritsuka. A fine job, by the way. You have proven yourself so wonderful at playing the lovable idiot that I didn’t even realize that you were anything more...ah. I suppose I should remove that from you, now.”

Sherlock approaches her tied up body and carefully pulls the gag from her mouth, sweeping hair behind her ear in the process.

“Thank you.”

 

“You are welcome. Although, there is no need to pretend pleasantries with me, Gudako. I am aware of your true nature. Also, do not attempt to use a command seal on me, they will do nothing.”

Gudako wiggles around on the floor before scooching over to Sherlock and using his iron stiff legs to support her body into a sitting up position. She looks up at him, her eyes the most natural he has ever seen. Typically they carry a look of haze and confusion, glassily gliding from one place to the other. When she is scheming they look dark and blank, far away but fully attentive and focused on her task. On the rare occasion she would attempt intimidation- doing so to him when he was teasing Mash about her identity- they become toxically yellow, digging, and sharp. But now, her expression was relaxed and gentle, eyes that passively but dutifully observed him with keen interest and openness. Sherlock steeled his emotions and quirked an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“What do you mean by ‘true nature’?” Her voice bit back a giggle.

“I mean I am aware that you are an internationally wanted criminal, I have dug up your records.” He meant this to be intimidating but she let out a scoff and chuckle.

“Yeah because those things are Never wrong.” She gives him a grin, one that he genuinely wants to return. She had been a pleasant master to him, more than he likely deserved. Despite her annoying tendency to play stupid, when alone with him she was quick witted and sarcastic but lacked the pessimism and bitterness that most intellectuals seemed to possess. Rather, she was very vibrant and giggly but ultimately harmless- so much so that despite the many different variations of criminal records he had accumulated stating “Murder” he doubted it.

“Do not force yourself to play nice with me, Gudako. I have toyed with you, lead you by the nose-” He paced away from her now, Gudako fell to the ground with a gruff noise. “-your emotions and actions have all been planned by me solely because I did not want to get my hands dirty.”

“Oh, ok.” He didn’t look back at her but felt her eyes on his back, big and unflinching. Her voice was too calm.

“I don’t think you understand.” He knew she understood. But it was easier to undermine her intelligence than to play her game and confront her nonchalance.

“That’s fair.”

Sherlock almost sighed. Almost. He turned back to face her and strode to her with long and sharp strides. He stopped just in front of her, grabbing her jaw in his palm and bringing his face close to hers. Darkened power swirled around him, curling onto her limbs and chilling her to the bone.

For the first time in his time with her, Sherlock saw genuine fear in her eyes. Even in the most perilous journeys, she had merely been surprised or angry- something others mistook for fear. But now she reeked of fear, her eyes went wide and her jaw clenched, her throat constricting as her breathing and even her heartbeat stopped.

It surprised Sherlock how much he hated it. His proud master was at her best when her mouth dripped with blood, her clothes torn and tattered, her skin bruised blue, and her face twisted in malicious victory and disgust because she didn't like the taste of blood. Nevertheless, he continued with his tactic.

“I thank you, Gudako, for making such a feat so convenient and easy for me.”

His voice was cold and merciless but she relaxed, taking in breath and fiery orange eyelashes fluttered against stolen-skincare-products pampered cheeks. She is calmer now.

“You’re welcome.”

“...Is there anything else you would like to say before I subject you to witness the destruction of every servant and the magic that summons them?”

“Yeah!” Her eyes are shining.

“That was a rhetorical-”

“Thank you! For your help in London and Camelot- And well, for helping me too. Even if it was for selfish reasons, I’m really thankful that you were there.”

“Of course you are, if I were not there you would not have succeeded.”

“Sherlock, if you think that I am merely grateful for your assistance than you’re stupider than I assumed.” Sherlock had seen Gudako serious before but usually it was dark and threatening. But this was much worse, it was enthusiastic and willful, infecting him with a giddiness he only rarely felt. She earnestly leaned forward until her forehead pressed against his.

“What are you doin-” Sherlock began but didn’t put effort into pulling away.

“Shut up it’s my turn. Thank you, Sherlock Holmes. You have been a wonderful salvation. I mean I love everyone in Chaldea- servants are amazingly vibrant, talented, and fun-” Her attitude towards servants nearly changed his mind, a magus that treated servants with such respect and enthusiasm was rare. But there would be others who would not be so kind. “Sherlock, you are mellow. Being around you doesn’t tire me out or make me bored, you are a perfect mix of relaxing and exciting. If I hadn’t been able to talk with you I would have gone mad. So even if it was selfish and had an ulterior motive- thank you, for your time and companionship.”

Sherlock’s heart ached. For decades he was merely a creation of fascination for humans to admire and replicate. When his Master summoned him, she was the same amount of impressed as any other human- but she became a companion to her (albeit forcibly) rather than a gaped mouth observer. She sought to learn from him but also to teach him, evenings spent in the library telling him about modern lock mechanics and tumblr diet pill scams. She scolded him for being a shut in, brought him exotics food he didn’t quite like, and sat through his less restrained moments of deduction and raving. She was as much a companion to him as he was to her.

Gudako smiled as this information was processed.

“So, I just wanted you to know that. You’re my friend and I’m thankful for that. And also sorry for this.”

There was the stroke of silver against his neck and Sherlock was on his back, the solid weight of his master coming down forcefully on his stomach. Her eyes looked down at him, bright and victorious but teasing and sweet. She grinned.

“I see. You are quite handy with loosening ropes, my dear.” Sherlock can’t help the smile that graces his lips.

“Of course! You thought I would forget that weird anti-bondage lesson you taught me? I didn’t spend 5 hours tied up under your desk for nothing!” She beamed at him.

“Very well. You’ve convinced me.”

“Good!” Gudako slid off of him and offered her hand. “What do you mean by convince? I pinned you, it was an unexpected physical domination.” She has a cheshire cat grin.

“You think I wouldn’t notice you pulling at my heartstrings so blatantly?” Sherlock took her hand and pulled himself up, straightening his coat and soothing the spiraling tentacles that descended from it.

“Me? What do you mean?” She cocked her head to the side.

“You are utterly exhausting, my dear.” He offered his arm.

“It’s really no surprise that I was able to pin your crack cocaine guzzling body.” She took his arm with one hand and sued the other to slip his letter opener into his breast pocket. They strode forward, his master entirely trusting of him to bring them to safety.

“Indeed, it is fortunate that I was weakened by the exertion of destroying magic.” She snorted and giggled. Sherlock felt confident that he now had a friend who transcended fiction.

“Truly though, next time you flip me onto my back don’t tug on my clothes so much, you’ve wrinkled them.”

She cackled.


End file.
